


Dancing on my own

by Sunny_Blue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Blue/pseuds/Sunny_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ritiro in vista degli Europei under21 sta per iniziare. La serata per-ritiro in un locale, con fidanzate e compagne, per Danilo è l'occasione di fare i conti con una realtà che ancora fatica ad accettare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on my own

Il cielo sopra Milano è minaccioso, nonostante sia l'inizio di giugno. Giuro che avrei seri problemi a vivere in una città così. Vuoi mettere il clima del centro-sud? L'aria di _Roma bella_?

La mia mente si sofferma su considerazioni climatiche, un momento prima di entrare nel locale nel centro città – questo dovrebbe mettermi in allerta sul mio stato psicologico.

È da quando ho saputo di questa serata pre-ritiro che un po' fremo e un po' rabbrividisco all'idea. Il pensiero di rivederti mi brucia dentro, di piacere o di rabbia non saprei dirlo – magari sono entrambe le cose mescolate così strettamente che è impossibile dividerle.

Ma non è quello, al momento, a farmi sentire elettrico.

 

_Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?_

 

Già lo sapevo, della tua nuova ragazza fiorentina. La voce era arrivata al mio orecchio - niente di particolareggiato, più che altro chiacchiere da spogliatoio durante i ritiri coi ragazzi ai quali tu non hai partecipato per via dell'infortunio.  
Non siamo ancora tanto famosi da meritarci la prima pagina dei giornali scandalistici e comunque dubito fortemente che leggerei robaccia come quella, anche se fosse.

Mi ha fatto male, saperlo?

Più di tutto mi ha fatto incazzare. Le due o tre volte che l'argomento è uscito fuori avrei voluto prendere a pugni il muro, l'armadietto, il mondo – e dire che non sono un tipo particolarmente violento.  
Spaccare tutto, comunque. Per come sono andate le cose, per quello che avrebbe potuto essere. Per la portata di questa ingiustizia.

Lei può amarti meglio (o più) di quanto so fare io? Non penso, Federico. E questo mi ha fatto salire il sangue alla testa ancora di più.

 

_There’s a big black sky over my town  
I know where you’re at, I bet she’s around_

 

Quando hai chiuso la nostra storia sei stato chiaro, categorico per quanto può esserlo un ragazzo di ventuno anni innamorato del suo interlocutore – o almeno così dicevi – costretto a fare una scelta per cause di forza maggiore.

_"Una relazione come la nostra non sarà mai accettata nel mondo del calcio."_

_"Vuoi rovinarti la carriera per me?"_

_"Meglio farla finita invece di soffrire inutilmente, a distanza, senza via d'uscita."_

 

Quelle parole dette una sera di novembre di 6 mesi fa ancora mi bruciano dentro.

 ** _Vuoi rovinarti la carriera per me?_ **  
Sì, Federico, io avrei fatto tutto per te. E poi che cazzo, siamo nel 2015, possibile che la vita privata di un giocatore abbia ancora tutta questa importanza? E se è così, al diavolo tutto. Io non avrei mai permesso a quel fantomatico "sistema" di scegliere per me.

Ma non è stata una mia decisione.

 

_Yeah, I know it’s stupid  
I just gotta see it for myself_

 

Dopo che hai troncato la storia tra noi, sapere di lei è stato un colpa al cuore. Ma non così tanto inaspettato. Ha fatto male, ma non mi ha colto di sorpresa.

Se il giudizio del mondo è tanto importante per te, anzi, è naturale che tu abbia una ragazza. Perché non dovresti averla? Sei bello, talentuoso, promettente. Il futuro ti appartiene. Come tanti altri hanno fatto prima di te, serve una spalla, di sesso femminile, per condividere tutto quello che c'è e quello che verrà.

 

Sono venuto qui stasera sapendo che molto probabilmente ci sarà anche lei. Sono venuto consapevolmente, sperando quasi che lei ci fosse.

Mi rendo conto che può sembrare folle, ma voglio vedere la realtà con i miei occhi, non soltanto per sentito dire.

Ne ho bisogno.

 

 _I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her_  
_I’m right over here, why can’t you see me_  
_I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the (girl) boy you’re taking home_  
_I keep dancing on my own_

 

Dopo un'ora mi rendo conto che forse il mio piano non era dei più brillanti.  
Volevo vedere, volevo avere di fronte la verità. Ma non ero pronto al tuffo al cuore e al rumore sordo che ho sentito rimbombarmi nelle orecchie quando, effettivamente, ho visto.

Tu che tieni vicino una ragazza bruna – una bella ragazza, immagino.  
Lei che ti sfiora la mano quasi casualmente, mentre prende da bere.  
Tu che le parli all'orecchio, per farti sentire sopra il suono assordante della musica.  
Lei che ride alle tue parole.

Voi che vi baciate.

Volevo vedere, ma forse non ero pronto.  
Non ero pronto a vedere un'altra persona – donna, uomo, ha davvero così tanta importanza? - vicino a te. A vedere il mio posto riempito da qualcun altro.

 

_I’m just gonna dance all night  
I’m all messed up, I’m so out of line_

 

"Dani' direi che questo lo prendo io."  
Andrea mi toglie di mano il bicchiere che stavo per avvicinare alle labbra.  
"Dubito che domani vorrai iniziare il ritiro con i postumi di una sbronza."

Ha ragione. Faccio segno di sì con la testa, senza dire niente.

Pensavo di essere forte, coriaceo, resistente, ma seduto qui, in mezzo al casino eppure isolato come fossi in una bolla, mi sento tutt'altro.

Mi sento solo. Mi sento fragile.

Non ho superato un cazzo di niente. Non sono pronto a vederti con lei.  
Non sono pronto adesso, ma prima o dopo lo sarò.

 

 _I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her_  
_I’m right over here, why can’t you see me_  
_I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the girl you’re taking home_  
_I keep dancing on my own_  
_I keep dancing on my own_

 

Mi allontano dalla pista da ballo, dalle luci, dalla musica. Senza voltarmi indietro.  
Quando esco nell'aria quasi estiva torno finalmente a respirare. Il cielo sopra Milano si sta schiarendo, alla fine forse non pioverà.

Tengo stretta la convinzione che, prima o dopo, le cose andranno meglio e il battito del mio cuore impazzito torna a un ritmo quasi regolare.

 

"Danilo?"

La tua voce mi coglie impreparato, il cuore accelera di nuovo. Come se la serata non fosse stata abbastanza snervante, abbastanza dura, già così.  
Ma da un certo punto di vista è meglio mettere un punto fermo all'intera storia. E ricominciare, domani, come fosse davvero un giorno nuovo.

Mi volto verso di te. Sei da solo e questo mi aiuta a ricompormi, a non dar troppo a vedere il miscuglio di emozioni che mi agitano l'anima.

"Dov'è finita la tua ragazza?" ti chiedo infatti, inarcando appena un sopracciglio, simulando curiosità.  
Adesso è il tuo turno di essere sorpreso.  
"E' dentro. Tra un po' immagino che se ne andrà, domani torna a Firenze" rispondi comunque.  
"Che peccato. Ci avrei scambiato quattro chiacchiere volentieri."

Immagino che la velata ironia dietro le mie parole, questa volta, non ti sia sfuggita.

"Danilo senti..."  
Vedo dai tuoi occhi – brillanti, profondi, belli esattamente come ricordavo - che vorresti mettere un ponte tra noi, appianare le cose. Persino giustificarti, chissà. Ma non te ne do il modo. Il momento delle spiegazioni è passato da tempo.

"No, Federico, non c'è bisogno che tu aggiunga niente". Mi avvicino appena, ti guardo dritto negli occhi. "Sei stato abbastanza chiaro l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, e anche questa sera. Le regole del calcio e tutte quelle storie lì. È una tua scelta".

Provi a interrompermi, ma mi discosto, evitando la tua mano che ha cercato di appoggiarsi sul mio braccio.

Tiro fuori un sorriso forzato, falso, per provare a buttare giù il groppo che mi si è formato in gola.  
Dio, vederti qui, averti così vicino, tanto vicino che basterebbe un passo per colmare la distanza e averti di nuovo tra le braccia, fa un male cane. Ma ci sono cose che non si possono appianare con un bacio o con una scopata, neppure se fatte con le migliori intenzioni. Neppure se ti amo come il primo giorno.

"Stasera ho capito che sei andato avanti – riprendo, tornando a guardarti. - Col tempo ci riuscirò anche io. Sì, insomma, a trovare un altro."

"Un altro?"

Possibile che di tutto quello che sto dicendo è solo questo, il genere di una singola parola, ad averti colpito? Cazzo.

"Sì, un altro, Federico. A questo punto penso di avere abbastanza chiaro che sono attratto dagli uomini. Non penso che il tempo cambierà le cose – anche se mai dire mai."

L'espressione sul tuo viso è impagabile. Giuro che potrei ridere, se non fosse tutto così dannatamente doloroso, avvilente e triste. E doloroso.  
Starai pensando che sono impazzito, che questa fantomatica futura relazione non potrà mai combinarsi con la strada professionale che ci siamo scelti. Proprio come quella che c'era tra noi. Il mondo del calcio non è pronto...

Non mi interessa delle tue idee, non stasera.

"Non essere così sconvolto. Non c'è mica niente di male, nel 2015, a essere gay. E se un giorno qualche giornalista sarà interessato a sapere del mio orientamento sessuale dirò anche a lui le stesse identiche parole. Anche se spero che si facciano gli affari loro."

"Te sei matto" è la sola cosa che riesci a dire.

"Meglio matto che ipocrita. Buonanotte, Federico".

E detto questo ti supero e me ne vado, senza sfiorarti, senza guardarti.

 

 _**So far away, but still so near** _  
_The lights go on, the music dies_  
_But you don’t see me standing here_  
_**I just came to say goodbye**_

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che fa da sottofondo al tutto (e dà anche il titolo alla storia) è "Dancing on my own" di Robin.


End file.
